


beginning or the end

by ohallows (dean_n_pie)



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: 2nd person POV, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Reincarnation AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 04:45:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11372847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dean_n_pie/pseuds/ohallows
Summary: You can remember the first time like it was yesterday, regardless of the fact that it must have been hundreds, thousands of years ago.She came into your life like your own personal sun, warming your skin with her smiles and bringing light to beat back the darkness you feared inside of you. You could feel the blush every time she laughed, blood rising to your cheeks like a sunburn.





	beginning or the end

**Author's Note:**

> title comes from 'oh my love' by layla
> 
> (this is from cass' pov, if you couldn't guess, also i think i butchered her characterization but here have this
> 
> me, yesterday: damn i wish i could write short fics  
> me, now: *posting this*)
> 
> i wrote this on my phone in like an hour so uhhh let me know if there are any mistakes

You can remember the first time like it was yesterday, regardless of the fact that it must have been hundreds, thousands of years ago.   
She came into your life like your own personal sun, warming your skin with her smiles and bringing light to beat back the darkness you feared inside of you. You could feel the blush every time she laughed, blood rising to your cheeks like a sunburn.   
You can never forget seeing her for the first time, and you weren't sure that gods existed before that moment because something as beautiful as her cannot be anything other than god-made.   
She once called you as beautiful as the stars illuminating the night sky and you stuttered, because she is your sun and nothing, nothing can ever compare to that.   
You beg and beg to never be far from her side, pray to the gods to keep you together even when you both leave the earth, and you hope and hope that they give you this one thing.

\----

In your next lifetime you see her, blonde hair hanging down to her waist, and you have to stop yourself from falling down a set of stairs.   
You've heard of reincarnation and soulmates but you've never truly believed the tales. Oh, you've hoped, hoped and begged and prayed under a night sky with her laying by your side, hands in yours, but you didn't think you'd be granted this.   
She looks over and sees you and drops what she's holding, and her smile is still as bright as the sun, and you run down stairs to meet her and the touch of her hands on your skin means everything.

\----

She, somehow, is there in all of your lifetimes, and each time you find her it's like finding your place all over again, her... _vibrancy_ sinking into your skin in familiar ways, as you hold her close and whisper thanks to the gods for bringing you to her again and again.   
You both ignore society and tradition and find forever in each other's arms, hands, lips, bodies... Her hair splays over the pillow as the sun rises every morning and you stroke it softly as she sleeps, eyes catching on every freckle on her face, how her breath pushes the hair away from her face, how her chest rises and falls softly.   
Every morning she wakes and looks at you, whispers about the stars, and then kisses you.   
You wouldn't trade it for anything.

\----

Not all lifetimes are as easy as this.   
You would give anything to have nothing but her hand, to have her in bed next to you, to wake up to her every morning and for her to be the last thing you see before you drift into unconsciousness. But fate is cruel, and although the gods bring you to her in most lives, sometimes they must forget.   
In the first lifetime she didn't remember you in return, you fell apart in the middle of the marketplace and she backed away, confusion warring with concern on her face.   
You left.  
The next time you see her she's with her friends and they're all laughing carelessly, and you can hear her laugh and you feel as though you've been struck in the chest.   
But you keep walking.  
This life wasn't meant for you. It's hers, and you won't get in the way of that.

\----

Most lifetimes are not like this. This isn't a sad story. The story of you and her has been written across history but one won't find mention of it in any books. The history of _her_  is written into your skin, and you can never forget her touch. You don't want to, either.

\----

You're both peasants in this lifetime and you play together as children. She laughs at your antics and it's like a vise around your chest releases. Your sun is back again, and you're happily revolving around her like nothing has changed.   
Her parents arrange a marriage for her with a local boy and she defies them. Both of you leave in the middle of the night for a nearby town, with nothing more than the clothes on your back and a sack of gold coins from the boy in question (he didn't want to marry her either - his heart belongs to another in much the same way that your heart belongs to her, forever and ever).   
You kiss along the long grass when you stop for the night and she laughs into your mouth, whispering how much she loves you over and over again.  
You can't believe how lucky you are to have her again.

\----

She's a queen in this lifetime, and you are nothing more than a servant-girl-to-be, captured from a distant land to be brought to the palace for work. You have no family to leave behind.   
You come before her in chains, unable to speak. As her eyes meet yours they grow wide. Everyone is ordered out of the courtroom as she sinks to her knees in front of you, calling your name with a hitch in her throat.   
She alternates between fervent, fervent apologies and loving words, pulling you close to her. You think you could spend forever in her arms.  
There's so much between you and she knows it, and you're so relieved that she remembers you in this lifetime that you cry into her dress on the floor of her royal chambers.   
She takes a husband in this life, and if he looks a little similar to a peasant boy you both once knew lifetimes ago neither of you mention it. There are fights and arguments and you even threaten to leave in a moment you wish you could take back.   
You crawl beside her in bed and apologize and she does the same.   
The next day she goes to talk to her fiancé and comes back with a smile so broad you can't help but smile back, and even more so as she whispers her plan into your ear.   
Political marriages are no foreign thing to you, even if you sometimes feel like a foreign thing yourself, stuck in court with people who look nothing like you and judge you with their noses turned up.   
As it turns out, she is not the only one with another love, and her fiancé is all too happy to marry for their parents and then keep going on as they all do.  
If this were a sad story, this would all fall apart, and you all be discovered. But it's not, and it doesn't, and you don't.

\----

In another lifetime you don't meet her until you're both old, and she has grandchildren and great-grandchildren running around her even as she looks up and meets your eyes.   
There's a flash of recognition in them even as you take a hesitant step toward her, and then the next thing you know she's in your arms, so much more fragile than the last lifetime, but you don't care, all you care about is the feel of her in your arms and the weight of her against your chest and your lips in her hair.   
You've never been religious but you whisper promises and love into her skin like prayers.

\-------

In one life you're superheroes, or some version of them anyway. You were raised with blood on your hands and darkness in your skin, but it's like the first life all over again as she holds your hands and her light spills over you.   
You drink it in, because you aren't sure how long it will last and she's dating someone else but you will take her attention as long as she's directing it to you. She cups your face in her hands and you think about how you want to kiss her and it's... it's so frustrating that you can't put it into words. Not yet. Not for some time.   
She dies and you want to wreck the world with your grief, because can't they all see, can't they _feel_  that one of the brightest lights in the world is gone, is gone, is gone?   
The year that follows is long, and you drown it away in violence and fighting.  
She comes back, though, like the sun always does even if it's a long night, and she comes to you first. She apologizes, she kisses your cheek and you freeze as your foreheads touch.   
She says she remembers. Your heart beats faster.   
She holds your face in her hands again and kisses you, and you don't even have to say anything because she knows you, remembers you, and your face is wet with tears in a way that it never has been, even after she died, and it's only later on, as you lay together in front of a window, moon the only witness, that you realize the tears came from an absolute mind-stopping relief.

\----

She loves you and you love her and that's enough. The world behind and ends with her and you trail along in her wake, falling in love with her over and over again.   
She doesn't always remember you. It doesn't always work. Sometimes she dies before her time. Sometimes you do.   
But you're together in more lifetimes than you are not, and you still think she's the sun, and she still looks at you like she looks at the moon and stars.   
You couldn't ask for anything better.


End file.
